Never Too Late
by redrobinhood
Summary: Sequel to my story "Rise". Can be read on it's own as well. Jason is struggling to get back into a more normal routine with his new, and old family. However, old arguments and new differences threaten to drive him away again. Besides, what of the fact that he has been out of it for almost 4 years now? Can burned bridges be rebuilt?
1. Chapter 1

Damian! Whoop whoop!

Di: 26

J: 21

T: 18

Da: 10

* * *

Jason ran lightly down the hallway to the opposite wall, where he pressed himself to the corner and waited. A few seconds later the gentle tap of six more feet reached his ears as Dick, Tim, and Damian joined him. They were in order of tallest to smallest now, Jason being rather proud of the inch he had on Dick. He peeked 'round the corner and quickly pulled his head back as a gunshot rang out.

"Not that way!" He said with a grimace. He looked to see his three brothers staring at him. "What?" Dick pointed to his forehead and Jason reached up and felt his hair. The bullet had nearly hit him and had managed to take a but of his hair with it. He sighed in exasperation and pushed his hair away from his face so that it covered the gap. He'd deal with it later.

Pulling out a baterang he stepped nimbly around the corner and knocked the gun out of the guard's hands before knocking him out with a kick to the jaw. He turned to see everyone following him again.

"When was I appointed the leader?" He asked, half glaring at them.

"When you decided to be in the lead." Dick said with a shrug. His blue streak on his chest moving with his shoulders.

"Good thing he was, I don't think Nightwing would have survived a hit to the hair." Tim said with a grin.

"Tt. I am sure that Grayson is old enough to handle himself Drake." Damian said snobbily.

"Names in the field!" Dick elbowed Damian roughly. "Come on Robin, you're better than that." Damian's resulting glare could have curdled the milk inside of a cow. Dick just grinned at him like a kid whose school let out early.

Jason tuned his arguing brothers out and started over to one of the white walls, the whole place was white from floor to ceiling and he was sick of the color. And the color grey, for that was what the security guards were wearing. He found a panel that opened onto a small futuristic touchscreen computer. Quickly he tapped a few things into the key board. "Nearest exit, nearest exit, aha!" He turned back to see Dick and Damian arguing while Tim stood off to the side with his head in his hands.

"Girls, please." Jason stepped in between them. Dick quickly reached for him but before Jason could respond or process what was happening he felt a sharp pain him his stomach and he doubled over coughing.

"Damian!" He heard Dick yelling at the ten-year-old again as he fought for breath.

"Wing… you take charge." Jason coughed again and felt someone rubbing his back, was it Tim? He looked up. Yep, it was Tim; who was looking at him with concern from under his black cowl. Jason took a deep breath then stood up straight, refusing the young adult's help as much as his wounded pride would allow him.

"On we go then." Dick said once Jason was breathing normally again. Jason noticed with a twinge of satisfaction that Dick had a very tight grip on Damian's shoulder as they walked along the white halls. All was quiet except for the small pitter patter of their feet on the marble floors, which of course were also white. Jason decided that he was going to start carrying a can of purple spray paint just in case they ran into this again, and start wearing double the kevlar to block from further injury by Damian's fists.

They found a door at the end of the hall. The door was grey, and seemed to be made of steel. It was of course locked. Dick and Jason each pulled out a propane torch and set to work on the lock and hinges. About an hour later they were able to pry the door away from the wall, which instantly set off an alarm.

"Run! Go!" Dick pushed Tim and Damian out the door, pausing briefly to untangle Damian's Robin cape from the doorknob, before he grabbed Jason's hand and ran.

Tim and Damian hadn't looked back, trusting to their brothers to follow. So when they plunged into the jungle and heard the sounds of two bodies knocking around behind them, one of them using obscene language, they thought nothing of it. Until someone gave Tim a shove from behind.

"Keep moving!" Jason hissed as he and Dick caught up with the two Robins. "Honestly Red, you're gonna get caught."

Tim assumed that Dick was shoving Damian along as well since he could hear the younger boys protests. "Well that's the beauty of me and Demon being ahead of you two, Hood." He jumped over a fallen log. "You guys can get caught first and become distractions for our escape." Jason cuffed Tim on the ear playfully as he came alongside him, grabbing Tim's elbow in a tight grip.

"Just don't trip lamb." Jason grinned. He had gotten bored the other week and turned on the Tv. Some little kids show called 'Timmy Time' had been on about a lamb at school. It had a annoyingly catchy theme song as well. He now called Tim 'lamb' and set the young adult's ringtone to the Timmy Time theme song. Tim now hated him almost as much as he hated Damian, almost.

Tim was about to give a withering retort when the sound of gunshots rang out.

"Guess they've caught on." Dick groaned from a few feet to the left.

They kept running, feet slapping in the mud until inevitably, Tim stumbled. He fell against a tree nearby, catching himself with a slight yelp of shock. Damian, Dick, and Jason halted for a moment, skidding to a stop. Jason ran back over towards Tim as more gunshots rang out. Jason saw Tim's hand fly to his side as the boys eyes widened in shock before he fell. "No." Jason murmured under his breath as he knelt by Tim's side. The eighteen year-old's abdomen was a bloody mess. The bullets had pierced the tender skin under the kevlar armor. There was nothing he could do.

He gently cradled Tim's head in the crook of his arm as blood seeped into the ground and Jason's jacket. Jason felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him." Damian said glaring. "He's going to die already don't you join him!"

Jason whipped around to face Damian. "When did you start to care about me? Besides whether I generally like him or not I'm not going to let him die alone, bleeding out in the middle of a bloody jungle in a primitive country!" Jason knew this was going to come back to him in a day way later but didn't give much of a damn at the moment.

He looked up as crashing noises came closer to them, shouts of triumph joining in with the sound of the jungle cicada's. Jason stood up, letting Tim's head drop to the ground as the boy gasped in pain.

"Fine." He growled. Then turned and ran along with Damian and Dick, who had held back in the shadows through all of it. "Some help you were!" He growled to his older brother, who didn't respond.

Dick was the next to fall, they were crossing a stream running through the middle of the jungle, in plain sight, when the gunshots broke through the trees. Dick gave a cry of pain as he fell on the rocky banks of the river. Both Jason and Damian started towards him.

"Fly you fools!" Dick yelled at them, grasping his leg where blood ran freely into the stream. Jason quickly grabbed Damian's hand and dragged him along before he could start to feel any sympathy.

"We have to help him!" Damian protested, pulling away from Jason, who kept a tight grip on his hand. Jason turned his face away from Damian's gaze, trying to hide the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"We can't!" He said trying not to choke. Damian must have heard the pain in his voice because he stopped trying to pull away and ran with him. They fled, their feet not making any noise now as they ran through the vines that threatened to catch them. Jason made sure to keep Damian out of danger, even twisting his own ankle to keep Damian from falling into quicksand. At least he thought he twisted his ankle, but he didn't feel any pain. He dragged Damian along until they reached the end of the forest, by then they had dogged quite a few more bullets and Jason was completely over the whole thing. What where they doing there again?

He pulled Damian behind a tree and they sat at the base of the trunk, catching their breath.

"I'm sorry…" Damian said softly, not meeting Jason's gaze.

"Wah?" Jason looked up as he gasped for breath, to see the blood slowly staining Damian's chest. The boy went limp a few seconds later. "No!" Jason practically yelled, kneeling over Damian to check for a pulse. His own breathing loud in his ears he didn't hear the people behind him until it was too late. He felt something hit him in the back. And he looked down to see a sword protruding from his chest. He gave a small "Oh" of surprise, then fell to his side in the cold mud of the jungle floor. His body felt tingly all over, this was not what dying felt like dying felt like- oh.

He mentally face palmed as everything went white.

* * *

He sat up on the bench with a groan. Dick, Tim, and a confused Damian were looking at him from other benches around the room.

"There needs to be some purple in there next time." Jason said as he rubbed his head.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat around the table in silence except for the sound of rubber hitting hard surfaces. Tim was bouncing an old bouncy ball he'd found in his desk earlier that day, it was a dusty old thing but he'd taken a liking to it, plus it even annoyed Dick, it was amazing!

Tim surveyed his brothers. Dick was sitting with his elbows on the table with a vacant look in his eyes, he was probably day dreaming. Jason sat with his legs tucked up to his chin and his eyes shut, he was probably replaying the events of the exercise. Damian sat straight in his chair in a military fashion, glaring at his brothers in turn.

Tim looked up to soft footsteps to see Cassandra standing in the doorway, her hair was slightly ruffled, she must have just gotten back from a patrol. Catching the ball Tim gestured to the seat next to him and she sat down in silence, looking over at Jason uncomfortably.

"Do you know what went wrong?" Bruce came out, joining them all in the corner of the Bat-cave.

"Damian was in it." Jason and Tim said.

"I lost control of the exercise." Dick said.

"Todd and Drake didn't fall off a cliff." Damian said.

Cassandra looked up at Bruce, confusion in her eyes as she spoke. "Bad day?"

Bruce nodded at the young female, then turned to Jason and Tim. "You need to respect Damian as-"

"When he respects us!" Jason cut in.

"Good. Luck." Bruce slammed his hands down on the table in front of Jason, making him shy away slightly from the blows. When all was quiet again Bruce continued. "The point of the excercise was to get you four to work together. I can see it worked slightly though it did not change your views of each other. You were supposed to get in, get the files, and get out. When you had gotten out the excercise would have ended and you would have woken up without pain." He paused, when no one interrupted he continued. "At the request of Tim, I am putting in a mortality setting where if any of you in mortally wounded you will be instantly woken up without further suffering." Bruce looked over at Tim, who looked away in embarrassment at being called out as the weakest link. That was not what had been said, but the undercurrent of it was that Tim had been the first to fall, and that delayed the group as a whole.

"Also Barbara has promised that there will be less white next time for you convenience Jason."

Dick looked over at Jason in alarm. "What have you done?!"

Tim started seeing a vision about them being chased by angry leprechauns in a rainbow world.

Jason banged his head on his knees and cursed. Then he got up and put 25 cents on the Swear Jar Alfred had put up for him. All the money went towards charities, which they all supposed was good for the charities as Jason was fine with paying. Dick had suggested raising the price to 10 dollars if he kept doing it. Though Tim was sure that the drug money Jason got from the dealers under his protection was enough for Jason to not mind the over a 100 dollars a day fee for Freedom of Speech.

Tim was snapped out of his dream by Cassandra tapping his shoulder and pointing over at the door frame to where a young willowy blond stood. Tim stood up with a smile and walked over to Stephanie, greeting her with a hug. Without a word between them they left the house and walked down the driveway to where he car sat. Tim hopped in the driver's seat and waited for her to get in the passenger's seat before he spoke.

"How's your day been Steph?"

She smiled at him as they pulled out of the driveway. "I've been good. My mom is coming to terms with the whole Spoiler thing, you have no idea how un-stressful my life is now."

"We switched places then." Tim let out a nervous laugh. "It's weird having three brothers, and since Bludhaven is gone Dick is staying with us now! And Jason, I think he just likes being served food don't tell him I said this, but he's gaining weight, in a good way! You know, you couldn't cut yourself on his cheekbones anymore. Then Damian..."

Stephanie laughed. "Damian, how to describe him, arrogant?"

"Yes."

"Oppressive and hyper controlling?"

"Yes."

"He's bugged your car too hasn't he?"

"Oh god yes- how did you know?!"

"You shouldn't use that sweet tone of voice on other girls than me lamb."

Tim silently cursed Damian, Tim had been trying to be very nice to a waitress at McDonald's who'd had a bad day. Then, "lamb?"

"Timmy, it's Timmy..." She began to sing.

"I hate my brothers... " Tim pulled into the parking lot outside a Baskin Robins. "Neapolitan Vanilla right?"

"Oh heck yes." Stephanie hopped out of the car and followed him inside.

* * *

After Tim had gotten Stephanie her sugar for the day they had walked around the park for a bit before going to see a movie, that new Marvel one that everyone was talking about. Tim had found it passable while Stephanie had loved every bit of it. Afterwards he had dropped her off at her home and taken a taxi back to the manor.

Now as he was walking to the front door he heard splashing sounds from behind the manor. Quietly he creeped back, and peeping out behind some bushes saw Jason swimming laps in the pool as he would often do when Dick was too huggy, or Damian was too loud, or when The Joker was on the television.

After a while Jason pulled himself up on the side of the pool, towelling off the excess water before hanging the towel around his neck.

"I know you're back there, Tim." Jason said quietly. "Come out stalker boy."

Tim stepped out of the buses, shameful at being caught. "I didn't think you wanted company." He said as he sat next to Jason, dangling his bare legs in the pool.

"As long as you don't hug me I'll resist the urge to strangle you." This was as close as they got nowadays. Tim was understanding, Jason didn't kill anyone. It made Tim long for when he'd first met Jason. Not Red Hood, not vengeful Robin, just Jason. He had seen the side that Jason hid from everyone else and Tim wanted to see it again.

He found himself staring at the scars that crossed Jason's torso. Those white lines and patches; the Lazarus Pit couldn't heal everything. When Jason had caught him staring Tim had looked away quickly.

"Bruce wants to try it again tonight. You braced for the rainbows?" Tim looked up in shock at, was that a genuine joke?

"And the leprechauns." He added quickly without thinking.

"Stealing gold pots from angry Irish dwarves, fun." Jason said sarcastically.

Tim began to laugh. He didn't know if it was the ice cream speaking, or if he was nervous or what. But it was a genuine laugh. Jason joined in with a grin and a slight chuckle. The first time Tim had heard him genuinely laugh in amusement.

"Let's go Timbob!" Jason said as he got up then started walking back towards the house.

"Okay. Wait, Timbob!?"

* * *

**Quick fluffy chapter to try to set up some of the characters as current in the story. Marvel movie can be whichever one you like, and it's Dick's POV next. Then Damian, then perhaps Cassandra!**

**Sorry for the wait and short chapter! I'm traveling and visiting family that I haven't seen in a while. Will try to get back in full soon with some interesting simulations. Speaking of which, have any ideas for simulations just put them in your review or you can message me as well if this that's better for you.**

**Please pardon all spelling/grammar mistakes. Tim's nick names not canon and were made up by the author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I liiive! Sorry, moved across continents, got settled in in about November, and ran out of excuses there. But I'm back now and with more ideas! (okay that's a lie I still have no idea what I'm doing****)**

**But yeah, short chapter just to get something out there and to acknowledge that I am still alive and working on this. Thanks to all the amazing people following this story, this is for you!**

* * *

Barbara hurried to finish up some last minute touches on the program. She had been talking to The Birds of Prey and had gotten many simulation ideas from them. Most of the ones Huntress had suggested she decided to save if she ever had to torture anybody. She let out a groan at the laughter and loud noise coming from the adjacent room.

"Girls please stop!" She yelled, rolling her chair so she could glare around the corner. "Go ahead and hook yourselves up if you can. I'll be done in a minute. And Jason," she stopped to give him his own extra intense glare, "please put a shirt on."

"What, jealous at my fine body? You haven't even seen the rest!" Jason winked as he sat down.

"And we're going to keep it that way." Tim said as he took one of the spots opposite Jason.

"Ladies please," Dick eased down on the chair in a modeling pose, "I'm sure we can all agree that I have the best body here, hands down."

"I can agree to that." Barbara chimed in with a sly smile. Damian, Jason, Tim and Cassandra all exchanged looks of pure younger sibling horror as she pushed back to her spot at the computer.

* * *

Black Bat peaked up behind the green hill. "All clear." She muttered to the boys behind her before running swiftly over to a tree and leaping up into its branches. Nightwing followed fast on her heels, coming to perch just above her in the smaller limbs. He looked down to where the other three boys stood at the base of the tree. "Care to join us?" Nightwing grinned.

"I prefer my spine in one piece thanks." Red Hood said, wrinkling his nose at Nightwing.

"That's what she said." Nightwing murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Nightwing grinned then looked over at Black Bat who had a disapproving look on her face. "I'm sorry, perfect set up, I just had to say it. Bad habit. Don't throw a branch at me." Black Bat shook her head gently then began to climb back down the tree, reaching the ground a few seconds before Nightwing did.

"Plan of attack?" Robin asked.

"Don't get eaten alive!" Red Robin clapped his hands with a grin.

"Horses are vegetarians, Red." Red Hood pointed out.

"Haven't you ever heard of kelpies, Red?" Red Robin said assertively.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Can I go home now?" Nightwing grinned. No one else returned the response. "It's a movie quote! Come on!"

"Let's just stab him and say the tree did it." Black Bat said.

"I don't want to be impaled by a tree! I-"

"Ssh." Robin held up a green gloved hand. They stopped and looked at him. He pointed to just over the hill they had come over. Nightwing made two quick gestures and they split up. Nightwing, Black Bat and Robin taking the left side while Red Hood and Red Robin covered the right. On the count of three the five bats spring around to the hill to come face to face with-

A pony. A definitely purple tinted pony.

Red Robin turned to Red Hood as he gestured dramatically with his arms. "There's your color!"


End file.
